


And I Am Always Here

by yonieminnie



Series: Here [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Mark kept his promise. Donghyuck is now ready to fulfill it.





	And I Am Always Here

 

 

Fidgeting...

One word to describe Mark hyung right now. He's been playing the hem of his shirt after I asked him to stay with me for awhile here inside my room. He's very cute looking at him like this while he's sitting on the edge of my bed.

 

It's been five months now after we confessed to each other. It's also been five months after I broke up with Jeno. Knowing that I finally moved on from him, I'm now ready to fulfill what I told him last five months ago. Until Jeno came asking for me again and Mark hyung saw us talking. I knew that he'd be jealous that's why I asked him to stay here in my room to clear things out.

 

"Hyung..." I called and he broke his attention from his shirt to me.

"It's okay, Donghyuck. It's okay to go back to him. I'm okay. Don't worry about me." Mark hyung faked his smile and I can clearly see the hurt in his eyes. I walked towards him and kneeled in front of him. Mark hyung looked at me in surprise but he looked away after seeing my face.

"Look at me, hyung. Please?" Mark hyung didn't comply that I have no choice but to grab his cheeks again and stared at his beautiful eyes. Everything that I see is beautiful. His eyes, his nose, his lips, his eyebrows, his jawline.. his soul.. everything is perfection. How can I go back to Jeno if I have this wonderful person in front of me.

 

I didn't hesitate to do this. In fact, I've been waiting for this moment after five months of wanting to taste his lips. Mark hyung flinched at the sudden contact but kissed back when I snuggled my arms on his waist. We both stood up from our position and deepen the kiss.

 

"Just like what I told you before, I love you, Mark hyung. I would choose you if you just confessed to me earlier. You will always be my first love." I said as we broke the kiss. Mark hyung just smiled and gave me a peck.

 

"I'm just afraid that you might go back to him but hearing these words from you, I'm satisfied now." He said and hugged me tight. We end up cuddling on my bed and talk about things from the past.

It's been a very long night for the both of us, knowing that we both love each other and me... ready to call Mark hyung _mine_.

 

 

"What did you tell Jeno?"

"That I love you and that I already have you as my boyfriend."

"You.. I..I'm your boyfriend now?"

"Of course, hyung."

 

 

And Mark hyung stood up from the bed and jumped in joy until Doyoung hyung knocked on my door.

 

 

 

"LET ME SLEEP!"

 

 

 

 

We both laughed and spent the rest of the night telling I love you.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
